Saying Something Is Not Always Easy
by Sydpeep
Summary: Finally Starburst and Peep Crystal are able to have there own girls night. But its get interrupted but Starburst little mistake. Btw the songs in the story Toxic- Britney Spears Say Something- Pentatonix


Starburst and Peep had been waiting for girls night, and it finally came.

Manes all wet from jumping in the pool, though Shadow Bolt hung out with by the pool he left right after. Peep was a bit nervous since it had been the first time she had ever just her and Starburst without Speedy Flash popping in during some girl chat.

But tonight was the night.

Since they had plenty of time until they would go to bed, so they thought of something. Peep Crystal lifted out a little boxed filled with jell beans, Bean Boozled jelly beans. Peep (being the crazy one) dared Starburst to eat the black one, little did Peep Crystal know she was lucky. After Star got a good bean Peep tried to eat, though she got skunk spray. Starburst was laughing as she watched her run down the hall to spit out the bean before she puked. After spiting out the bean she looked at Starburst with a glare.

What the hell was Peep thinking! If she could of reversed those bean flavors for her the get the bad one, she would of in a heartbeat. But did something different, something unlike her sweet self to ever to to somebody. Well Starburst had it coming at her. After revenge they sat there with nothing but silence.

"I got a idea why don't we do some karaoke" Starburst shouted out randomly, Peep looked at her with a bright smile. " I dont see why not" Peep Said place jumping off from where she was sitting. The never had the time to sing or dance without being interrupted. Peep grabbed her phone and started to play her song while trying to sing along.

Too high, and i can't  
come down its in the  
air and its all around can  
you feel it now?

Peep kept singing until it ended. Then it was Starburst turn, which Peep Crystal had to tell her no weird songs that annoy her. Since Starburst has a thing with doing that alot. Starburst took the phone and tried looking for it before the song started up. The beat was very calm until she started to sing alone with the song.

Say something I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me too  
Anywhere I would have followed you  
Say something I'm giving up on you

And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

The song reminded her something, a friend. That she never gave a chance, she let him go with no warning. The feeling of sadness and rage hit her hard trying not act out. She just held her feelings in and listened to the song.

And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

Getting deeper into the song made it hard for Peep Crystal to control her sadness. It was to hard knowing that when she encounters him, he will be the first to run. Starburst didn't notice the tears rolling from Peeps eyes. She wiped them away quickly, making sure she hid that she was upset.

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Mmmm...  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Oh, no...  
Anywhere I would have followed you  
Ohhh...  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I...  
Will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye  
Whoa oh oh...

It keep getting harder and harder hid away her feelings. But if she knew she was going to pick this song, she would of said no to doing karaoke. She wanted to take the words, and stuff them back into her mouth so she could put them back in its place.

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something...

Say something...

Say something...  
I'll be the one if you want me to

Whoa oh oh...

Starburst started to notice something was wrong. But she didn't seem it looked like it was bugging her. She still had her eyes on Starburst, watching her sing.

Say something

Say something

Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'll be the one if you want me to

Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'll be the one if you want me to

Say, say something, I'm giving up on you  
(say something, I'm giving...)

Oh whoa...  
(...up on you, whoa I'll...)

I'll be the one if you want me to  
(...be the one if you...)

Oh whoa...  
(...want me to, oh, say something, I'm giving up on you)

Her voice became softer then rise as she looked at Peeps eyes, noticing she was ok. For Peep she was confused

was she singing this because she know about her mistake?

Say something, I'm giving up  
(whoa oh oh...)

If you want me to, oh, if you want me to  
(whoa oh oh)

Anywhere, I would have followed you  
Whoa...

Say something  
(say something)

Say something  
(say something)

Say something  
(say something)

Ahh, ooh...

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Oh whoa...

"Starburst...?" Peep said softly trying not to cry but it was hard, Starburst started noticing the tears streaming down Peeps face. Starburst went up where she was, as soon she approached she started to sob. Star as never seen Peep Crystal like this before. She came closer and hugged her, which calmed her down a bit.

"Peep Crystal whats wrong?" Starburst said pulling her self away from Peep. "I don't like seeing my friends upset"

"Starburst i-i thought about something thats been driving me crazy for ever" Peep said still sobbing. "I feel like im just a awful friend" Star hugged her again, trying to calm her down.

"Don't you ever think that" she said as she pulled away from her hug and set a hoof are her shoulder. "Your the best damn thing that's happened to are group" Her voice was getting a bit serious. "So don't you ever think your not good enough" Peep Started to calm down.

" I-i know its just saying something is hard to do" She said looking directly at Starburst. "I'm just afraid to make the same mistake i did" Star remembered when she came to her place at started sobbing. When she told her on her biggest mistake, she knew how she felt.

"I know it is but sometimes you have to let go" Starburst said watching Peep Smile and hug her. Starburst pulls her away once again after a bit.

"Well now thaw we cleared that up why don't we do something else" Starburst said flying down. Peep Crystal knew Starburst was always there for her and now it was time to get over the problems, she knows that no matter what Starburst is always there for her!


End file.
